Swash plate engines with various features are known. For example, FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,251 to Anglim et al. is understood to disclose pistons at opposite ends of an engine housing which drive respective swash plate assemblies to in turn rotate an output shaft. Anglim mentions that a cylinder head can have threads used in linearly adjusting the position of the cylinder head relative to the piston heads to achieve variable compression in a combustion envelope between the piston head and the linearly-adjustable cylinder head. Rotating cam members of respective swash plate assemblies are shown supported at equal, but opposite, angles from perpendicular with respect to the power output shaft of the engine. This provides counterbalanced reciprocative travel of pistons. The rotatable cam members are each understood to be maintained at a fixed angle relative to the output shaft by a structure including a starter gear which interconnects the rotatable members. A pinch plate guide prevents rotation of non-rotatable or pinch plate portions of the swash plate assemblies. In the form shown in FIG. 1 of this patent, the pinch plate guide for each swash plate assembly comprises guide rods extending radially outwardly from the pinch plates into sliding contact with guide slots and guide members attached to the engine housing. These guide rods prevent rotation of the non-rotatable members of the swash plate assemblies. These non-rotatable members are driven by the reciprocating pistons such that the non-rotatable members reciprocate and drive the rotatable members of the swash plate assemblies and thus the output shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,684 to Roseby et al. is understood to disclose a variable stroke internal combustion engine which includes first and second swash plate assemblies with rotatable members which are interconnected by a sliding bar. A crank arm coupled to the sliding bar can shift the position of the sliding bar to adjust the angle of the swash plate assemblies to adjust the engine stroke. The crank is actuated by a link coupled to an actuating mechanism such as a hydraulic piston, a screw or other actuating means. In the embodiment of FIG. 2 of this patent, the two swash plate assemblies are maintained by the sliding bar in what appears to be substantially parallel positions. In Roseby, a carrier has a central plate portion which is positioned between and separates the two swash plate assemblies.
Another example of a swash plate engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,874 to Welsh et al. In this patent, reciprocating pistons drive a first member of a swash plate assembly. The first member in one embodiment is restrained against rotation by an arm which extends through a ball of a ball and socket carried by a support block which reciprocably slides in a channel of the housing as the pistons move. Reciprocating motion of a first non-rotatable member of the swash plate assembly drives a rotatable member of the swash plate assembly and an output shaft. The rotatable member is coupled by a fixed link to a collar. In one example, a hydraulically actuated piston, acting through linkages, shifts the angle of the swash plate assembly to thereby vary the stroke of the engine. This hydraulically actuated piston is shown at the opposite end of the engine housing from the cylinders and thus adds to the overall length of the engine.
Although a number of swash plate engines are known, a need exists for an improved swash plate combustion engine and related methods. The present invention is related to new and unobvious swash plate combustion engine improvements alone and in various combinations and sub-combinations with one another as set forth in the claims below. It is a not a requirement that all of the disadvantages, or any one or more specific disadvantages, of known swash plate engines be overcome for a swash plate engine to fall within the inventive concepts set forth herein and in the claims below.